Grunt (MR)
} - ME3= } - ME:AHL= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Tuchanka |born=c. 2185 Okeer's Research Base, Korlus, Imir system |died= |nickname(s)=Tank-bred Okeer Test Subject No. 317 The Perfect Krogan Urdnot Grunt (after completing his Rite of Passage) |age=3 weeks (Mass Effect 2) 1 (Mass Effect 3) |class=Krogan Berserker |rank(s)=Commander (2186-present) |species=Krogan |gender=Male |height=7' 1" (216.7 cm) |weight= 690 lbs. (313 kg) (without armor) 775 lbs. (352 kg) (with armor) |blood_type= |hair_color= |eye_color=Blue |skin_color=Reddish-tan/Brown |cybernetics= |parents=Okeer (creator) |era(s)= era Post-Reaper War era |status=Alive |voiced_by='Steve Blum' |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |occupation=Soldier |notable_facts=Created by Warlord Okeer Adopted into Clan Urdnot Commander of Aralakh Company |affiliation=*Cerberus (briefly) **Lazarus Cell (briefly) *Commander Shepard *Clan Urdnot **Aralakh Company *Citadel Allied Forces *Wrex's Krogan Empire *Interstellar Republic |mentors= |apprentices= }} Grunt is a genetically engineered krogan super soldier. Bred and educated in a tank, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. In the meantime, he initially fought alongside Commander John Shepard to satisfy his natural desire for violence during the Collector crisis in 2185 CE. Biography Early life Grunt was created on Korlus by the krogan warlord Okeer, who was originally investigating the genophage virus. However, Okeer gradually became obsessed with his work and realized that surviving the genophage had become the only benchmark for a good krogan, which was weakening the species as a whole. He decided to produce a genetically pure, superior krogan—a super soldier—and poured all his efforts into his experiments, even seeking help from the Collectors. A fateful encounter After rejecting thousands of specimens as unworthy, Okeer finally produced his perfect prototype before he died from toxins released by Jedore, a Blue Suns mercenary. Commander John Shepard, who had come to Korlus hoping to recruit Okeer, instead, recovered the super soldier's tank and took it aboard the ''Normandy'' SR-2. When Shepard released the super soldier from his tank, the newly awakened krogan pinned Shepard to a wall and declared his intention to kill the Commander, though he desires a name before doing so. He picked "Grunt", one of the last words in Okeer's final message, claiming, "It has no meaning. It'll do". Surprisingly, Shepard managed to convince Grunt to join the mission against the Collectors as it will be a good fight for Grunt, who upon accepting Shepard's offer, realized that Shepard was also pointing a gun at him all along, to which Grunt approves. 'Rite of Passage' After Grunt has been freed from his tank for some time, EDI and Yeoman Kelly Chambers alert Shepard that Grunt has become anxious and is behaving irrationally. Upon talking to him, Grunt reveals his emotions are in turmoil, describing it as similar to krogan blood frenzy and feeling confused about how to handle it. EDI suggests visiting Tuchanka to consult a krogan clan leader. The clan leader, Urdnot Wrex, explains that Grunt is undergoing the krogan equivalent of puberty and must take part in a rite of passage with Shepard at his side to prove himself a worthy krogan and join a clan, or die in the attempt. 'War against the Reapers' Grunt returns in 2186 to fight the Reapers, and has since earned the command of Aralakh Company. Urdnot Wrex notes that as a result, that because Aralakh Company is his best unit, he placed Grunt in charge because he exemplifies the bright future of the krogan, something Wrex hopes for his people; Grunt, as such, is optimistic, and cares about his company more. To a lesser extent, he still experiences the stigma of being tank-born, rather than earning strength in the way other krogan feel is true. Nonetheless, his undeniable prowess in battle has earned him his place in the company. He aids Shepard investigate the disappearance of other squads in the tunnels of Utukku, where they discover a new brood of rachni who have been twisted by Reaper technology. Because of Shepard's decision to spare the Rachni Queen, Aralakh Company is left behind to cover her escape, much to Grunt's disgust; they are slaughtered holding off wave after wave of rachni but the queen survives, providing rachni support. Grunt breaks through a wall in the cavern to reach Shepard's squad, then runs with them back to the waiting shuttle. Realizing the Reaper modified-rachni are closing in on them, Grunt personally holds several Ravagers and Swarmers off to cover Shepard and his team's escape. Grunt survived the battle, limping out of the rachni nest all bloody and asking for something to eat. Grunt soon contributes to the war effort after recuperating from his "scratches". After retaking the Normandy from an imposter, after Shepard has been in and out of the apartment a few times, an e-mail from C-Sec appears asking for his presence in regards to a troublemaking krogan. Shepard meets with C-Sec at a noodle stand, where Grunt has been detained. Once Shepard politely muscles in to take the heat off Grunt's back, Grunt tells Shepard what happened: After the battle on Utukku, Grunt had been recovering in Huerta Memorial Hospital until he got bored, so his men broke him out of the hospital by lowering him down on a rope. It didn't quite work, as Grunt ended up falling down a few stories. Later, he and his men got rowdy on the Presidium's Krogan Memorial statue. When C-Sec arrived, Grunt threw a bottle of Ryncol at a C-Sec shuttle and set it on fire. As its pilot jumped out, Grunt jumped into the shuttle for a short joyride until he crashed it into the noodle stand. C-Sec then caught up and arrested him while he was buying noodles (because he was hungry), and Grunt dropped Shepard's name as his way of trying not to get sent to the brig. Grunt was soon be invited to Shepard's big party. At the party's first phase, he's by the fireplace with James, Cortez, and Wrex, informing the guests about the circumstances of his creation. He and Wrex both hang out at the balcony overlooking the ground floor interacting with each other krogan-style: Grunt labeling Wrex a fossil and belittling his abilities due to his age. The two headbutt each other in an attempt to show the other up, prompting Shepard to tell them to knock it off since there's no time for shopping for replacements if anything gets broken. At the second phase of the party, Grunt lounges around the living room fireplace with Wrex and dares the old krogan to a drinking contest, having none of Wrex's excuses for declining. He successfully goads Wrex into the game after taunting that "logic is for salarians" and that the "great Urdnot Wrex has backed down from the challenge." Conversing with Wrex, Grunt informs him that two of Aralakh Company's recruits were opposed to his appointment, but only one of them had to deal with it after the other was killed in a fight. Shepard can sit down with the krogan, prompting the trio to engage in a very casual conversation. Grunt then serves as the party's bouncer by standing in front of the vid-phone by the apartment's door and keeping uninvited guests out of the party. Aside from cunningly discerning fake lip-hair from salarians and recognizing that Shepard doesn't have a half-brother named "Sheppy the Volus", Grunt momentarily gets tempted with a free copy of Galaxy of Fantasy but gets over it and keeps on rejecting party crashers. When Shepard checks in, Grunt mentions his enjoyment of the job, warning the Commander about the quality of gate crashers. At the third phase, Grunt is hanging out by the kitchen. He mentions being pleased at seeing the old gang again, even commenting on how good Liara looks. Grunt persistently makes his hunger known if he's hanging out by the kitchen, and when EDI likens preparing food to the suicide mission, Grunt mentions "holding the line" at the snack table. At the end of the party, he appears with the rest of the guests to pose for the group photograph. In the morning, he's at the kitchen anticipating Vega's egg cooking, mentioning he cleaned up the bathroom but doesn't remember much after he ate a lamp. Prior to the final push at the final battle on Earth, Grunt contacts Shepard via holo and thanks him for getting him out of the tank in the first place. 'After the war' Grunt and Urdnot Wrex are both given a hero's welcome at Tuchanka, heroes among a horde of cheering krogan. 'Personality and traits' Lacking a krogan upbringing or a sense of honor, Grunt is both violent and highly unpredictable. He often becomes impatient and charges recklessly into the midst of his foes, (unlike more disciplined krogan fighters like Urdnot Wrex) without Shepard's orders. Despite his unpredictable and violent attitude, he is nonetheless considered a great asset to the mission thanks to his unsurpassed physical strength and fighting prowess. Grunt also harbors personal doubt due to his genetic upbringing, considering himself weak for being given strength compared to the thousands of failures that "at least tried" to become strong on their own. Outside of battle, Grunt often appears naive and particularly enthusiastic about violence and combat in conversations with Shepard. He often seeks guidance from Shepard due to a combination of his youth, lack of krogan guidance and his inexperience about the galaxy, having been educated solely by imprints from Okeer's tank. It takes a while for him to understand the images Okeer used to educate him with, but Grunt soon sees the funny side of killing turians and salarians, and is pleased with himself when he compiles his first list of enemies. Despite his violent nature, Grunt respects Shepard's leadership, partly because Shepard faced many great battles and has powerful enemies. Upon completing his Rite of Passage and being accepted into Clan Urdnot, he calls Shepard his battlemaster, as he "has no match". 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect 2'' (First appearance) **''Zaeed - The Price of Revenge'' **''Kasumi - Stolen Memory'' **''Overlord'' **''Lair of the Shadow Broker'' **''Arrival'' *''Mass Effect 3'' **''Extended Cut'' **''Citadel'' *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Grunt= ''Mass Effect 2 *(to Shepard)'' "I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me." *"Nothing in the tank imprints told me that humans could be so forceful. You command as though you've earned it." *"I don't care where I fight. As long as I get to hurt someone." *''(about Jack)'' "Jack is small... Oh, I want to see this! Let's go! I want to see how long she'll last! She's blowing everything up. I like her!" *"This what passes for food out here? My tastes run more along the lines of edible. Looks like worms... dead ones. This a human thing? Ugh. I'll pass. I'll eat almost anything, but I stress 'almost.'" *"Something to think about — if you killed the most dangerous thing in the galaxy, that leaves… us." *"Ha! See, now we’re having fun. Me remembering good deaths, and you with your… funny human thing you’re doing." *''(to Shepard)'' "Thank you, Shepard. You gave me purpose. Now let’s find something big to kill." *''(When asked about his knowledge on humans)'' "Less than a finger deep to sever your spine. You humans are all soft. Asari, salarians, all soft. Quarians, not so much. Turians, you have to work the blade with them, but there really isn't much point to it. Heh, "Much point." Eh, never mind." ''Mass Effect 3 *(taunting Urdnot Wrex)'' "Don't listen to this old fossil. The only thing he could defeat is a glass of warm milk." *"I don’t remember anything after I ate the lamp." ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy *"I... AM... KROGAN!!" |-|Spoken about Grunt= |-|Conversations= 'Trivia' *"Grunt" may be a reference to a military slang that denotes "infantryman", low ranking ground soldiers in general, or a term of endearment to anyone who has served in the infantry. *According to lead character artist Jaemus Wurzbach, Grunt was designed to look "young, like a baby." Grunt has finer skin than other krogan, resembling a lizard's scales rather than the tortoise-like skin of other krogan. The segmented crest on his head has not yet formed into a solid plate, reminiscent of the separated bones of a newborn human baby's skull. Grunt's armor is also quite clean. * Unlike other krogan, who have red, orange, and green eyes, Grunt has blue eyes. * Grunt is unaffected by direct sunlight when on Haestrom as he does not have a shield or a barrier, using armor instead. * In addition to voicing Grunt, the Shadow Broker, and Wilson, 'Steve Blum' has numerous credits on other BioWare projects. In Dragon Age: Origins: Oghren, First Enchanter Irving, and Gorim. In Star Wars: The Old Republic: Andronikos Revel, Baron Deathmark, and many others. *Like all Krogan Berserkers, Grunt can use a unique charge ability when enemies enter his close quarters. *In the Shadow Broker's Video Archive, Grunt is mentioned as "''Okeer Test Subject Number 317". *The Shadow Broker has files on Grunt which can be accessed aboard his ship. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Krogan Category:Male Category:Clan Urdnot Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:A Hero's Legacy